Explanation
by StrawberryNova
Summary: You think you know why L sits the way he does? Well, think again! Slight MisaxL.


Raito leaned over to Misa, a rare scene, "Misa?"

"Yes, Raito-kun?" she replied, happy to be spoken to.

"Why does he do that?"

Misa blinked, "Why does who do what?"

Raito rolled his eyes and lifted a finger to point, "Who do you think I mean? Him."

Misa followed the finger. It led to Ryuuzaki, who was busy reading a book, with a plate of cake sitting precariously on the armrest of his chair.

"Oh, you mean that sitting thing he does?"

"Yes, and the way he holds things," Raito tapped his chin, "it doesn't make sense."

"But, didn't he say his reasoning ability would drop by 40% if he sat or held anything any other way?" Misa said pointedly.

Raito blinked, confused for a few moments, "How did you know that?"

Misa smiled innocently, "Misa Misa has her ways."

Raito shook his head, ridding the idea that Misa had ways. Ryuuzaki must have told her at one point. Or perhaps he himself had told her. Raito shrugged.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes, Misa?"

"Why were you shaking your head like that?"

Raito stared at her, "No reason."

Misa looked as if she were going to say something, but then thought better of it and shut her mouth.

"Something you want to say?" She shook her head. "Okay then. So, as I was saying before, that doesn't make any sense. Sitting like that does absolutely nothing."

"And you would know this how?"

Something crossed his face. If Misa hadn't known better, she would've said he was embarrassed.

"I've…tried it."

Oh, maybe it was embarrassment. Interesting.

"Oh, really?" Misa questioned him. He replied with a nod. "Why? You wanted to see if you could do the same?"

Another nod.

"And you couldn't?" She asked him.

A shake of the head.

"Well, what about if only he can do it?"

"That's ridiculous," Raito scoffed. "There must be a real reason as to why he sits like that."

"And Raito-kun is going to find out why, right?" Misa gave him a wide grin.

He smirked at her, "No, Misa."

She blinked, "Oh? Why not?"

"Because you are."

-

L glanced down from his book momentarily. He spotted something.

"Oh. Not again."

L called for Watari, requesting something not out of the norm for him.

-

Misa stared at Raito, "You want Misa Misa to do this?"

"Yes Misa, That's what I said." He replied, his voice revealing boredom.

Misa pouted, "But Raito-kun, can't we figure it out together?"

He looked at her, "No."

"Please, Raito-kun! Two heads are better than one, you know."

"No."

"But Raito-kun and Misa Misa can work so well together!"

Fed up with her voice, he agreed. He was awarded with squeals.

"Yay! Misa Misa and Raito-kun are doing the work together!"

Raito sighed and stood up, "I'm going to my room."

"Okay! See you later, Raito-kun!" She waved to him as he retreated up the stairs.

After he had disappeared, she lowered her hand, smiling to herself, "Silly Raito-kun…"

Her smile seemed kind, but her eyes glinted red.

-

"Ryuuzaki!" She called as she ran toward him.

He turned to her, "Misa-san--"

He cut off in surprise at her actions. He wasn't expecting her to openly talk to her, much less what she was doing now. She now held his hand in her own, her face a few inches from his.

"Ryuuzaki!"

He was so stunned, he couldn't answer.

She frowned, "Ryuuzaki?"

She patted his cheek a few times. He blinked, the stun wearing off, "Yes, Misa-san?"

She smiled again, "Misa was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

-

Raito had just walked back in, having forgotten to tell Ryuuzaki something, when he caught Misa and Ryuuzaki's conversation.

"Misa was wondering…"

A slight pause.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Raito sighed, so much for working together. Ryuuzaki's voice sounded again.

"Will there be cake?"

Typical Ryuuzaki.

"Of course!"

Raito decided to walk away, seeing as this conversation was seemingly going nowhere. Then it clicked in his mind. He stopped dead.

"Brilliant, Misa."

* * *

Misa smiled, she was actually having fun. They had gone to the same things she had gone to with Raito, but Ryuuzaki didn't ever seem to be annoyed. Much unlike Raito. Problem was, she wasn't getting anywhere with the 'Mission'. Time for a new plan. She'd already gone through the alphabet, time for plan…IXXX.

She reached out and took his head, ready to declare that they should go shopping. He stopped at her touch, now used to the signal that she wanted his attention.

"Yes, Misa-san?"

She held up his hand, ready to speak, when a glimmer caught her eye. She paused and looked down at Ryuuzaki's hand. Less than a second later, realization took over.

"Ryuuzaki, do you…" the rest of her question was drowned out by crowd noise.

A pregnant pause followed.

A very pregnant pause.

Hell, this pause was going to go into labor!

Finally, "…Yes."

Without another word, Misa turned on her heel and sped back to Raito, dragging Ryuuzaki helplessly by the wrist.

-

"Raito-kuuuuuun!"

Raito looked up from his book to find Misa charging at him. A slight tilt of the head revealed that Ryuuzaki was dragging behind her by his wrist. She skidded to a halt in front if him, heaving, while Ryuuzaki lay on the floor behind her, bewildered.

"Mi—"

Before he could even attempt to finish, Misa had shoved Ryuuzaki's hand into his face, "Look…at…this…!"

Nothing of interest caught his eye. It was just Ryuuzaki's hand. The same damned hand he was chained to for the longest time. "I don't see—"

"Look closer!" She yelled and shoved the hand closer to his face.

Still nothing.

"Misa, I don't see anything. Just Ryuuzaki's hand."

She groaned loudly, "For God's sake, Raito-kun, _look at his nails_!"

Raito raised his eyebrow, but obliged.

Bingo.

"Ryuuzaki… You paint your nails?"

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, a thin layer of clear nail polish was visible in the light.

Ryuuzaki didn't answer. So Misa did.

"Yes! That's why he handles things the way he does! If he doesn't, the nail polish will get messed up!"

Raito held his chin, "But the sitting?"

"He must paint his toes too."

"Why would he paint his nails though?" The concept of nail polish to women was annoying enough, now a man?

Misa looked at him, "He bites his nails."

"Why his toes, then?"

"He must bite them too." She replied, a little disgusted.

"How do you even know this, did he tell you?"

She shook her head, "No, I told you, I have my ways."

Raito was so dumbfounded it even showed a bit.

"Wait, why does he sit that way _all_ of the time then?"

Misa blinked, stumped, "That I don't know."

"It's because I'm always chewing my nails, regardless of the nail polish," Ryuuzaki sounded from the floor.

"So you constantly sit like that, and hold things like that, because you always have a wet layer of nail polish on?"

"Yes."

Well then. Case closed.

* * *

There are many things about L you do not know. I have just revealed one of them.

MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
